


The Magic Window

by Melisande



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisande/pseuds/Melisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex discovers that Clark has been reading slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and hugs to Alisanne, knightmare, and VL for betaing and to VL for the title.

  
Apparently Clark had been reading porn. Hm. Lex stood and went to the mini-fridge for a Ty Nant, then settled back into his desk chair to find out _exactly_ what his young friend had been viewing.

  
Hours later, he pushed back from the desk, his extreme annoyance somewhat blurred by the aftereffects of three orgasms. He'd have to talk to Clark about this. Right now, he was going to take a shower and think about green-eyed wizards and lubricious spells.

  
~*~

  
"Hey, Lex!" Clark greeted him the next afternoon from behind a crate of organic vegetables.

  
"Clark." He waited while Clark put the box on the kitchen counter, then asked, "Can you stay a while?" He knew the answer. It hadn't escaped his notice that he was always the last stop on Clark's delivery route. He just wasn't sure why.

  
"Sure!" Clark replied with boundless enthusiasm. "Want to play some pool?"

  
Lex hesitated. Talking to Clark about porn or watching him bend over (porn in itself)? Both, he decided, leading the way to the pool room. They discussed their days - a calculus test, a sick cow, a board meeting - as they played. Then Lex decided to broach the subject uppermost on his mind. Unless he counted the usual visions of fucking Clark right there on the pool table as uppermost.

  
"Clark, yesterday you left a window on the computer open when you went home. I happened to glance at it," Clark didn't have to know how _long_ a glance it had been, "and I was shocked by some of the things I read there." He really had been. It had been horrific.

  
"Oh, uh, sorry," Clark said, surprisingly not blushing. "You were shocked by slash, Lex? I mean, I kind of thought you'd," he waved a hand, "experienced things," he concluded delicately.

  
"I have," Lex assured him as he moved the cue back and forth between his fingers. And he wanted Clark to benefit from that experience. "It wasn't the content that was shocking, although there were some amazing misconceptions I'd like to disabuse you of, it was the grammar and spelling and, especially, the punctuation. By "slash" I assume you mean porn?" He took the shot, sinking a ball.

  
"Sort of," Clark said. "Slash is stories about same sex characters from movies or books or television shows. Some of it is porny, some not so much. There's a _lot_ of it out there." He watched carefully as Lex made another successful shot.

  
"So I noticed," Lex said. There had been literally hundreds of stories to choose from, and that was on just that one site. There were undoubtedly others. He planned to research the matter.

  
"I'm surprised you don't know about slash! You're such a geek, I would have thought you'd know all about it."

  
"I'm a Warrior Angel, Star Wars, Stargate, sci-fi geek, Clark," Lex said haughtily, then grinned. "Not a Harry Potter geek."

  
"Oh, there's slash for all of those," Clark said. "In fact, I'm writing a Warrior Angel/Devilicus story." He surveyed the table.

  
"There's porn, I mean slash, for Warrior Angel?" Lex's blue eyes were alight. He should have extrapolated the existence of porn for other fandoms. "And you're writing one? That's wonderful, Clark!" He wondered what the story's rating was.

  
"Yeah, I was never that interested in writing, but something about those two caught my imagination. I mean, with HP, I like Drarry, and Snarry, and Snupin, all the pairings. But with Warrior Angel and Devilicus, it's like they have a destiny, you know?"

  
Lex knew. He nodded.

  
"It's schmoopy, I know, but they're the One True Pair for me," Clark continued. "They're just so right together. So, after reading, well, a _lot of slash_ , finally I just had to write one."

  
"I'd like to read it," Lex said. Understatement of the year. To gain some insight into Clark's feelings about gay sex… although the mere fact that he was so involved with slash perhaps told its own story? "I could help you with the details. Like commas." And then a little hands-on experience.

  
"Would you, Lex?" Clark asked, looking as if Lex had just handed him a present. "That'd be great! All I know about sex is what I've read, mostly, and I'm not sure it's right. It's mostly girls that write it. Women," he corrected himself. "Oh, and punctuation and stuff, too!"

  
"I'd be happy to, Clark." He and Clark leaning together over porn, talking about boys together, and then their hands would brush and, like an electric spark….Lex shook his head to clear it of the image. He'd stayed up too late last night.

  
"Great!" Clark said. "Do you want to read it tomorrow night? It's Friday. I could bring pizza."

  
"Tomorrow's fine," Lex said, mentally rearranging his schedule.

  
"I should go now if I'm going to be here late tomorrow," Clark said with something that Lex hoped was reluctance.

  
"Yes, by all means." Angering the Kents didn't fit in with Lex's plans at all, though it was probably inevitable. Lex's mere existence pissed Jonathan off. He put his pool cue back into the rack before walking with Clark to the door. "One thing, before you go, just in case you're laboring under a misapprehension."

  
Clark looked at him inquiringly.

  
"If you ever have sex with a man, I promise your cock won't explode," Lex said solemnly.

  
"That's a relief," Clark said, laughing, then went to his truck, waving as he drove away. Lex stayed up till four reading Warrior Angel slash.

  
~*~

  
The next evening found him in the study reviewing his preparations. He'd printed out and marked up several stories, choosing a variety. He planned to lead up to the NC-17 ones gradually. The lighting, unfortunately, had to be bright enough to read by. Lex wasn't sure if he was planning a seduction or a tutoring session. Only Clark could confuse him this way. He'd just have to see how it went. He checked himself in the mirror - black jeans, gray silk sweater, black loafers. Appropriately casual, but tense. That wouldn't do. Maybe a little Drarry (he'd caught up on the nomenclature) would relax him.He was deep in a Veela story when Clark put a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

  
"Sorry," Clark apologized. "Enrique let me in. You were pretty absorbed in whatever you're reading." He leaned over Lex's shoulder to put the pizza boxes on the table, leaving his hand where it was. He was warm and smelled of Ivory soap and fresh air. Lex closed his eyes, since Clark couldn't see his face, and luxuriated in his closeness. "That's a good one," Clark said, "really hot." He took off his jacket and sat next to Lex. "I brought my story." He pulled a handful of paper from his jacket pocket and threw it onto the coffee table. "You like slash?" He looked up at Lex from beneath his lashes in the way that never failed to make Lex want to kiss him.

  
"Yes, I'm enjoying it," Lex replied, putting the laptop on the table. He probably should have enjoyed it fully before Clark arrived, he realized, because his imagination had now moved from green-eyed wizards to green-eyed farmboys and where his imagination went, his cock followed. He shifted on the sofa. "What kind did you get?"

  
"The usual," Clark replied, opening a box. "Cheese and tomato for you, extra everything for me." He placed a slice on a napkin and handed it to Lex. "So, what do you have planned for me tonight?" he asked, staring at Lex for a moment before biting into the pizza.

  
And damn, there was that imagination/cock connection again. He really should have planned this in more detail. Or less detail, depending on what he was doing. He took a bite of pizza instead of answering, chewing as he looked Clark over. He was wearing the long-sleeved blue t-shirt that Lex loved and jeans that fit rather better than his usual annoyingly baggy ones. The t-shirt clung to Clark's magnificent chest, nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. Where was the flannel? Not that Lex was complaining.

  
"Or is it a secret plan?" Clark asked, nudging Lex with an elbow.

  
Lex didn't know. Sometimes he thought Clark was clueless, other times he thought Clark was the biggest cocktease ever. He was quite sure, though, that Clark didn't know the extent of Lex's plans for him. Lex had spent many happy hours, just himself and his hand, elaborating on those plans. Perhaps tonight he could make some progress on them. Porn was an excellent lead-in.

  
"I've made a list of common mistakes for us to go over," Lex replied, picking up his papers.

  
They went over might/may, breath/breathe, its/it's, and several others. Clark had a good grasp of these, so Lex moved on to a pet peeve. "Anxious and eager are not synonyms," he said sternly.

  
"They're not?" Clark asked, still eating pizza. "What's the difference?"

  
"Well, to put it in context, Harry is eager to get Draco's trousers off. He's anxious about the Potions test tomorrow."

  
"Okay. So I was _eager_ to come over here tonight, and _anxious_ because I told my parents that you were helping me study for an important test and I might be home late."

  
"Yes, that's. . ." Eager?

  
"They bought it, so I'm not anxious any more. Eager, yes." Clark reached one long arm out to take another slice of pizza. "Tell me more."

  
"A lot of mistakes seem to be the result of the writers having heard a saying, but never having read it. They write things like "it "wetted" his appetite and "neck-in-neck" and, my personal favorite, "it takes two to tangle."

  
He chuckled. It did indeed take two to tangle. "Yeah, I've noticed those, too," Clark said, handing Lex his glass of wine. "Like "one in the same" and "you have another thing coming." His eyes met Lex's, then dropped.

  
"Yes, exactly," Lex said, sipping his wine. "That kind of thing isn't so bad, really - they just need a good editor."

  
"Which I have," Clark said, pouring more wine into Lex's glass. "They call them "betas" for slash. I'm hoping you'll beta me." Lex had no intention of being a beta. He was the Alpha. Although, with Clark - could there be two alphas in a relationship?

  
"Of course I'll beta you, Clark," he said, pitching his voice low. "I'll do anything you want me to." And the sad thing was, that was true. This teenager had Lex wrapped around any body part he chose. He didn't appear to know that, though. Or maybe he didn't care to know. Or he knew and found it distasteful, but ignored it. Or he knew and intended to use it against Lex. Scratch that last, Clark would never do that. Maybe he knew that Lex would do anything for him but his imagination didn't extend to blowjobs. Or possibly -

  
"Thanks, Lex," Clark said, wiping his hands and carefully putting the pizza boxes on the floor. "I wanted to ask you about sex."

  
Okay.

  
"You know you can ask me anything, Clark." _Please suck me_ , for example.

  
"Yeah," Clark said, removing his sneakers before putting his big, white-sock clad feet on the table. "I know." He smiled at Lex, then looked away. "I was wondering about first times. Lots of stories are about that, and it's always wonderful and FABulous and cocks explode all over the place. But it seems to me as if maybe that's not realistic. I mean, say if it's really someone's first time." He looked at Lex from under his too-long bangs. He was doing that even more than usual tonight. "The guy wouldn't know what to do. It wouldn't be that great. For the other guy."

  
Lex took a drink of wine while he waited for the cascade of images in his mind to finish. They were great images, full of pouty lips and chiseled abs and sweet green eyes. He had another gulp.

  
"Well, Clark, it depends on the guys. Say, if the more experienced one has lusted and longed for the other for a long time." Say eighteen months. Maybe a little too close to home. "Like Snape and Harry." There. Distract with detail.

  
"Okay, we'll talk about Snape and Harry," Clark said, as if he were indulging Lex. "Snape's this really hot guy, been all over, knows all kinds of things, and Harry's just a kid. No experience. He'd probably come the second Snape touched his cock." Clark made a little hand gesture that, coupled with his use of the words "come" and "cock", had Lex thinking that it might be wise to take a short, private break.

  
"But Snape would like that," Lex said. "And Harry's young, he'd recuperate in no time. They could take it slowly, then."

  
"But Harry would be embarrassed and uncomfortable and probably he'd do everything wrong," Clark said. "Just because he wants Snape so much. And because he's a dork."

  
"Harry's not a dork!" Lex said indignantly. He'd grown attached to the boy-who-lived in the past couple of days.

  
"No, he's not a dork," Clark agreed. "We've wandered off the subject, though, Lex." He took his feet off the table and scooted closer to Lex, ducking his head and looking up at him, ,I>again</i>. Lex didn't know how much more of that he could take without…doing something.

  
Subject? Lex stared at Clark's knees, hoping they would give him a clue. They didn't, but they were amazingly great looking knees. And they segued so nicely into Clark's rock hard thighs, which…. Lex looked away resolutely. He had to be in control here.

  
"Sex," Clark reminded him helpfully. "If you really think a guy wouldn't mind another guy not being experienced - do you really mean that?" He looked pleadingly at Lex.

  
"Absolutely," Lex said with great conviction. "He - the older guy - would find it hot to be the first. He'd love it. _Love_ it."

  
"He would?" Clark beamed. Lex closed his eyes against the radiance. "Okay, then, I have some more questions. About sex. Sex between men, because that's what I'm interested in."

  
Lex was interested in that, too. Preferably right here on the sofa, right now. "Yes, Clark, do you have specific questions, or do you just want me to talk about sex?"

  
"Much as I'd enjoy that," Clark said with a quick grin, "I want you to teach me about some of those things I've never experienced."

  
Lex nodded, trying to suppress the flare of jealousy he felt at the thought that Clark had experienced _anything sexual_. Then he shifted to conceal the flare he felt at the idea of teaching Clark those things. "Okay, we'll skip kissing, then," he said.

  
"Oh, no, let's not," Clark said. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Lex's, then pulled back just enough to look at him. Lex stared, so surprised he couldn't move. Clark's face crumpled and he sat back, looking at the floor. "Sorry, I thought - "

  
Lex scrambled onto Clark's lap and took his face in both hands, stroking the high cheekbones before running his thumb over the lips that haunted his dreams and his days. "You thought right," he said, then he kissed Clark. Then Clark kissed back, opening his mouth under Lex's and pushing his tongue into Lex's mouth, making a leisurely survey before drawing back, inviting Lex to play. Clark didn't need any lessons in kissing. Lex settled himself more firmly on Clark's lap, put one hand on the back of his head and the other on his hard biceps, and devoted himself to kissing Clark. He'd thought about this for a year and a half, but it was surpassing his wildest dreams as Clark put both arms around him and just went for it.

  
Finally they broke apart, gasping. "Wow," Clark said. Lex watched his lips form the word and agreed. Clark smoothed his big, warm hand over Lex's scalp and Lex rubbed against it and considered purring. Maybe he even did, a little. "You know, when guys kiss in slash, they're always instantly hard," Clark said, a glint in his eye. "Does that really happen?"

  
"Sometimes," Lex said, taking Clark's free hand and pressing it to his own hard cock. Clark's hand was so hot, and so eager. But Clark had asked a question. "This is one of those times. Or is it?" He reached between them as if to check, though he knew that Clark was hard. "Is seems to be, yes." Clark's cock in his hand. Almost, damn jeans…

  
Clark squeezed Lex through his pants and Lex let go of him in favor of grinding into him. Oh, yeah. He pulled Clark's hand away and pushed against him, trying simultaneously to undo both his pants and Clark's. Even Lex couldn't multitask to that extent, so he gave up and just rutted against Clark, growling into his neck.

  
"Oh God, _Lex_!" Clark grabbed his hips and ground them together, making a little whimpering noise that went straight to Lex's heart. Or something. He couldn't really distinguish one organ from another while Clark was groaning and thrusting and - yes, coming, with a loud whoop. Clark was noisy. Lex liked that almost as much as he liked the way Clark melted, pulling him close and collapsing into the sofa. Lex melted back, except for his cock, which felt as if it was about to break through his pants in its quest to get some Clark. He ignored it in favor of soft kisses. Clark, if he'd understood correctly, was a virgin in most ways, if not all, so Lex was going to take this slowly, despite his cock's wishes. "Lex," Clark whispered against his lips. "God."

  
"Either will do," Lex said with yet another kiss. He pulled back an inch and saw Clark grinning at him. This close, it was almost blinding.

  
"Goofball." Clark ran his hand over Lex's scalp. So warm. "I think I'll stick with Lex," Clark said, snuggling into him. Lex jerked against him involuntarily. He really wanted Clark to enjoy the afterglow, but _God_.

  
Before Lex knew what was happening, his pants were around his ankles and Clark was on his knees in front of him. "I'm pretty sure this is what comes next," Clark said.

  
"If….if you want to," Lex managed as he watched his all-time favorite jerk-off fantasy come true. Clark licked up his cock slowly, then back down, then swirled his tongue around the head. He grinned, licking his lips.

  
"I like it!" he said enthusiastically, taking another taste.

  
"Me, too," Lex gasped, holding himself back from grabbing Clark's head and fucking that amazing mouth.

  
"Yeah?" Clark asked, looking up with a happy smile. "Tell me if you like this." He sucked Lex's cock down and swallowed.

  
Lex plunged both hands into Clark's hair and groaned loudly, still not moving his hips because, virgin down there. God, he was the first ever to do this. Clark had never tasted another man's cock, had never… "Clark oh my _god_!"

  
Clark kept swallowing, velvety soft and insistent around Lex's hard, happy cock. He pulled off and Lex felt betrayed for a second, then Clark said in a low voice he'd never heard before, "Do it. Fuck me. Fuck my mouth." He went down again.

  
Lex obeyed, control shattered by the words, by the view, by the sensation, wanting it to last but unable to manage more than a few thrusts before coming, hard. Clark swallowed it all, then, pulling off, gave him a few gentle licks before moving up onto the sofa. He arranged them so that Lex was lying on top of him, Lex feeling as boneless as a rag doll, and held him close.

  
"Lex?" Clark asked after a few minutes.

  
"Mrg," Lex replied. He now understood that phrase, "brain sucked out through his cock". And Clark wanted to talk?! Lex wriggled against the warm, hard body beneath him and sighed happily. "Mrph?" he tried.

  
"I was going to ask you if that was okay, but if you can't manage a vowel, I'm thinking it was," Clark said. Lex could hear the grin.

  
"It was amazing, Clark," Lex said, finding vowels again because he thought Clark might really need some reassurance, which Lex could give with total honesty. He raised himself to look at Clark, who looked pretty damn satisfied with himself.

"Of course, you still need to practice….."

  
"No problem," Clark said. "Sucking your cock is my new hobby." No blush, no looking down, just a happy smile. Lex let all his worries about fucking a shy virgin and then having to coddle him through the aftermath go. This was going to be even more fun than he'd anticipated, and he'd anticipated a lot of fun if he ever got Clark into his bed. He'd do that as soon as he could move.

  
"Lex, uh…." Oh, here it was. Clark was going to freak out now. Lex marshaled his forces of calm and waited. "Do you like marking people? There's a lot of that in slash, I just wondered. If you like that."

  
Lex considered the unexpected question. Clark looked a little worried, a faint frown between his brows, but not freaked. Marking hadn't ever been Lex's thing, but now that he thought about it, it was a great idea. Putting his signature on Clark, so that both of them would know that Clark was _his_. His cock liked the idea, too. He raised himself further, looking down and trying to decide where to start. So much golden skin…

  
"Because, and I'm really sorry about this, you can't mark me," Clark said sadly. Okay, he didn't want to risk his parents seeing Lex's teeth marks on his neck. Disappointing, but not a big deal. He told Clark that. "No, I mean you _can't_ mark me. I'm, uh, invulnerable."

  
And it looked as if the moment Lex had been waiting for almost since he'd met Clark was here. Clark was going to tell Lex his secret. Lex didn't really give a fuck (well, not _much_ of a fuck) about the secret itself, but the fact that Clark trusted him with it made him so happy he didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Clark, open-mouthed, waiting.

  
Mistake, because now Clark was looking away nervously.

  
"Clark." Lex lay back down and held tight. Both their cocks seemed to be missing the importance of this conversation, but Lex ignored them for the moment. "You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter. Nothing will change." _the way I feel about you_ he didn't say, but he thought it.

  
"No, I want to. I'm an alien, I came to Earth with the meteors, I'm really fast and strong and I can see through things and I think maybe I can fly, maybe other stuff, too, I don't know." Clark said this all in one breath.

  
"An alien." Lex hadn't even put that on the list because he'd thought it too geeky. "That is _so much cooler_ than a meteor mutant!" His very own secret alien!

  
"You're a freak, you know?" Clark said with a relieved laugh.

  
Lex dropped a kiss on Clark's alien nose. "You're calling me a freak, alien?" He moved on to Clark's mouth, and quickly forgot his questions about planetary origin and biological differences as Clark's tongue invaded him.

  
"Want to see me do something?" Clark asked, breaking the kiss. Lex nodded. Anything Clark wanted to show him, he wanted to see.

  
Or not see, apparently, because suddenly they were both on Lex's bed, naked. Lex felt a little dizzy, so he grabbed hold of Clark's cock to steady himself. "No, wait…." Clark gently moved Lex's hand.

  
Lex looked at him, astonished. He remembered to close his mouth, but kept staring. Wait? What the fuck?

  
"Is this another alien power?" he asked, wriggling against Clark. Who was the teenager here? He wanted Clark's cock and he wanted it now. "Restraint?"

  
"We can talk about restraints later," Clark smirked. Lex wondered where he'd learned to do that. "But, now that I'm being honest, no, restraint isn't one of my powers." He pushed Lex over so that he was lying on his back and leaned over him. "I jerked off a couple of times before I came over."

  
God. Lex savored a vision of Clark in the barn, surrounded by tractor parts and hay, jeans around his ankles as he stroked himself and thought about Lex. Then he remembered that he was in bed with Clark, and he didn't have to rely on his extremely vivid imagination anymore. Clark was lying next to him, naked and beautiful, propped up on his elbow and looking down at him. Looking him up and down and licking his unbelievably gorgeous lips. This wasn't exactly how Lex had imagined it. He'd seen himself as teacher and guide to an uncertain, fumbling Clark. Instead, here he was, gazing up into green eyes that gleamed with intent and waiting for Clark to do something. Anything would be fine.

  
"Do you like to top or bottom?" Clark asked. No blush, no stammer, just a simple question that he must have learned from the blessed slash.

  
Clark reached over and rolled Lex towards him so that he could cup one ass cheek in his big hand. He squeezed, then ran his finger along Lex's cleft. Lex tried to move backward into the finger and forward into Clark's cock at the same time, achieving only stasis and a moan.

  
"Both," he said in a breathy voice. "Either." He grasped Clark's ass and pulled him close to that their cocks were rubbing together and he was just surrounded by Clark. He'd never felt so good.

  
"Yeah," Clark said in that low voice, grinding back and pushing his finger into Lex just a little. Lex immediately wanted more than Clark's fingertip inside him, a lot more. He wriggled, trying to get more finger, at least, while reaching down between them to stroke Clark's cock in a subtle hint. "I think maybe I'm a top," Clark said, pushing into Lex's hand and ass at the same time. "At least right now."

  
"I was getting that impression," Lex said with an attempted smirk, which was probably ruined by his gasp when Clark moved his finger. He pumped Clark's cock, large and heavy in his hand, imagining it inside him. Clark was a _big_ boy, hard as a rock and leaking, and Lex wanted him now. And always, but he'd think about that later. He'd _think_ later, because Clark was kissing him, his tongue fucking Lex's mouth insistently. Lex rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs mindlessly, then groaning around Clark's tongue because he'd lost the finger when he moved. Clark broke the kiss and raised himself, trailing his hand slowly down Lex's chest and stomach, ghosting over his cock and heading for his ass again, thank God.

  
"So that's okay?" Clark asked, cupping Lex's balls while one finger quested backwards to tease him. He was grinning again, possibly because Lex was making a noise that might have been whimpering, had he not been a Luthor. The grin looked different when Clark had that hot, feral gleam in his eyes.

  
"What?" Lex asked, rocking. He wanted to hear it. "What's okay?"

  
"I want to fuck you," Clark said, almost a growl. "But first…." In a flash, Lex's knees were up around his ears and Clark was licking him, hot, wet tongue laving him before pushing in.

  
"Fuuuuuuk!" He grabbed Clark's head and held on while Clark gave him the rim job of his very experienced life.

  
"So, okay?" Clark asked, raising his head to look up at Lex. His face was wet. Lex stared at him, unable to speak. He could still wiggle his ass, though, so he did. He needed something Clark in him - tongue, finger, cock, he wasn't picky. "Yes?" Clark asked, still not fucking him.

  
Nod. He could do that.

  
"Lube?" Clark sat back on his heels, holding his own cock and looking around. "Don't move," he added as Lex tried to. His hot green eyes moved over Lex. "You look good like that." Flat on his back, knees raised, panting and sweating?

  
"Drawer," Lex said, proud that he'd remembered the question. He'd always been able to focus on a goal. "Condoms, too."

  
"Don't need them." Clark reached with one hand to open the drawer, the other still holding his cock, which was so hard it must hurt. Except, invulnerable, Lex reminded himself hazily as Clark squirted lube onto himself and spread it around.

  
"Now you," Clark whispered, rubbing one lube-slicked finger around Lex's hole, which felt as if it had taken on a hungry life of its own. One finger went in, then two, they twisted, and Lex was writhing and making those new noises again as he felt the electric shock all through his body.

  
"Found it," Clark said, looming over him, golden and satisfied. He found it again and Lex almost went into convulsions, fucking himself on Clark's fingers and wailing.

  
"Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, please, Clark, please, fuck me, please…." Lex heard himself begging for the first time ever and only hoped that it worked. Clark's fingers were working his ass and it was good, so good, but not enough, he needed more and Clark had it to give, right there, hard and hot and glistening.

  
"Lex," Clark said, his voice soft, holding himself over Lex with one arm while he lined them up. He pushed in, just a bit. "Okay?" he asked, stopping and looking down, his beautiful face twisted with concern and lust.

  
"Yeah," Lex gasped. "Do it, do it," and he raised his hips, still begging, but without words now.

  
Clark did, sliding all the way in, deep and sure. "Oh god, Lex," he said, not moving. "Fuck, you feel so good…is it okay?" he asked again."

  
Yes, fuck, _move_ ," Lex commanded.

  
Clark obeyed, moving slowly, almost dreamily, his eyes never leaving Lex's. "You're so hot, so tight," he whispered.

  
"Too much slash," Lex said with a smile and a gasp. "Everybody is always hot and tight. It's unoriginal."

  
"But you _are_ ," Clark said, keeping up the slow rhythm that was starting to drive Lex crazy with the need for it to speed up. He angled himself, made Lex see stars, and Lex was done with this slow stuff.

  
"Faster," he demanded, raising his hips to meet Clark. "Harder."

  
"Talk about unoriginal," Clark said breathlessly. His thrusts became faster and deeper, filling Lex, pounding him into the mattress, making him groan and gurgle and pushing him quickly to the edge of orgasm.

  
"Lex, Lex," Clark gasped, "Lex." His head went back, he stilled, and Lex felt Clark coming inside him, hot pulses that pushed him into a blindingly intense climax.

  
When he returned from post-orgasm land, he was lying next to Clark, his head on that hard, broad chest, held in strong arms.

  
"Mmmlgrrr," he said, trying to get closer. It was a night of firsts, and snuggling was the least of them. Besides, Clark was so warm.

  
Clark kissed his head and snuggled back. "Wow."

  
"Yeah."

  
"I don't suppose you know a cleansing spell?" Lex murmured after a blissful few minutes.

  
"No, sorry, but I can do this." And Clark was kneeling next to him holding a dripping washcloth. Lex blinked, then gave himself up to the enjoyment of Clark taking care of him.

  
"When do you need to be home?" Lex asked when they were settled again.

  
"Soon," Clark sighed, "don't want to." He nuzzled Lex's neck, then licked it. Lex felt Clark's cock rising against his thigh and, amazingly, felt himself stir. However. . .

  
"If you're grounded you can't come over tomorrow," he said firmly. Lex was already making a plan that included sucking Clark off before bending him over the pool table. It wasn't a new plan.

  
Clark looked at him, bright-eyed. "So, we can do more stuff tomorrow?" he asked. "Because I was reading this story…"

  
"We'll make our own story," Lex said. "But right now, you need to get home before it turns into a tragedy."

  
"Yeah," and Clark was standing by the bed, dressed. "Call me tomorrow?"

  
Lex pulled him down into a kiss. "Tonight. Call me when you get home."

  
"Okay."

  
~*~

  
Lex rolled over and picked up the phone.

  
"Lex?"

  
"Clark." He must be in his loft, maybe lying naked on the sofa.

  
"I miss you."

  
"I miss you, too." Lex had never had one of these conversations before. He liked it.

"Lex?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Tomorrow?" Clark sounded sleepy, and Lex could barely keep his eyes open.

"Tomorrow."

  
There was a pause, then they both whispered "Good-night."


End file.
